A Mistake
by x-Kim0x
Summary: Rose, post Journey's End, reflects on the events of the day and comes to a decision.


**A/n: All post Journey's End stories that I've read on here involving Rose seem to be her trying to come to terms with the part human part time lord Doctor that she was left with, so I thought I'd take it the other way. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

**Please review :)**

"Rose?" The combined human and time lord Doctor spoke up shakily, Rose's facial expression being the cause of more than a slight confusion. She withdrew her hand from his gingerly, and turned both her body and attention away from him. It was as if all the fight had been purged out of her being as the TARDIS dematerialised; Rose's chances of seeing any more of the universe destroyed, ruined, gone in the blink of an eye.

Jackie Tyler thrashed her hands around in the distance, much like her young son, Tony. "He could have taken us back to the mansion! Pete's going to take days to get here now; he's going to have Tony in tow! That's no journey fit for a toddler!" She exclaimed opinionatedly, apparently only to the harsh winds that had fallen over the bay, much as they had been upon that fateful day two years previously; the worst day of Rose Tyler's life.

Of course, that was only as the situation had seemed to be at the time. No, today was far worse in reality. Today Rose had been agonisingly parted from her Doctor once again, in a testament that he truly did love and need her. The testament; a duplicate, a horrendously poor, inadequate copy of the original; a human doctor. But that was the easy option, the wrong option. It'd be like dating identical twins, she decided. One dies, so you strike up a relationship with the other half of that equation. No; the practise was entirely wrong, pitiful and cowardly, and so was this. Her own exaggerated, out of character and sudden excitement at hearing that magical combination of three words had led her here; 'I love you' certainly did have the potential to have some truly devastating effects for those involved, and now Rose had been forced to live with them, to pay the ultimate price, to tolerate the degree of suffering that stemmed from being apart from the Doctor, the TARDIS; all over again. Now she understood why it was that her Doctor could never recite them to her; those that he had loved, his family, his people, his planet; all gone, with no similarities existing throughout the entire universe. She was broken hearted, but now knew that her Doctor was alive, and although she had the gift he'd caringly bestowed upon her; it wasn't enough.

"Rose?"

She had to act now. The Doctor's departure had been neither of their options; the scarred time lord had been understandably momentously afraid of uttering 'I love you,' and had been aware that had he done so, Rose definitely would not have remained in the alternative universe, and every universe would once again descend rapidly into almost unimaginable, inescapable and indescribable danger. The clone had committed genocide, exactly as the Doctor had done himself years previously. "Get away from me," Rose hissed suddenly, startling Jackie to the point of almost dropping her phone as she made for the other side of Bad Wolf Bay, which had been the home, the origin, the focus of the worst nightmare of her daughter's life; now there had been two of them. It wasn't so much a fear of loneliness, of sorrow, of unrequited love; it was of living a life without him in it, the time lord that she constantly loved with all of her one human heart, the mind capacity that had blown hers away, and the lifestyle that he'd become accustomed to in his TARDIS, which she'd taken to like a duck to water.

Jackie gave a reassuring smile to the human version of the Doctor, who returned a puzzled glance; almost as if it had been etched onto his features so that nothing in the world would ever reach the point of being able to penetrate it, to break it, to cause it to falter even slightly. With Jackie's inaudible encouragement fresh in his mind, the Doctor, in his blue suit, sprinted across the golden sands of the beach in his lover's wake. He did love her, of course he did. He was the Doctor; he had his brain, his striking intelligence, his memories, his thoughts, his looks, his feelings; that meant that he loved Rose completely from the bottom of one human heart, as opposed to two time lord ones. The memories he shared with the time lord told him that Rose had remained loyal through a regeneration, and it had in fact strengthened the incredible, unbreakable and remarkable bond between the two. The regeneration had meant that the Doctor had changed his entire body, and personality, to an extent; Rose had come to accept that. Rose Tyler was made of strong stuff, she could manage this.

His preceding thought ricocheted from part to part of his mind as he picked up his pace, drawing ever closer to his love; his one true love. The unmistakeable, strong and yet so magical voice of Rose Tyler caused him to halt swiftly, suddenly and abruptly in his tracks as it met him with, "I told you to stay away from me!"

He resolved to honour her one wish; that's what you do for the people you love, he concluded almost instantaneously. Rose's simple wish meant the Doctor, as a human, resolved to beg, plead and appeal from the point in which he stood, so as to not subject her to further, unnecessary and entirely undeserved pressure.

"You kissed me…" He reeled aloud almost inaudibly, his words laced with the most sincere emotion, as it would eternally remain.

"It was a mistake! I wish I hadn't! That was the biggest mistake of my life; look what it's done!" Rose's once sweet, concerned and understanding tone of voice boomed across the beach, her words undoubtedly echoing back from miles and miles into the distance. She began to erratically claw at her blue jacket, almost tearing the material of which it had been composed. Tears followed, as drop after drop of wetness cascaded from the pebbles which were once her eyes, glittering with excitement as she'd embarked on her most recent adventure. "I kissed you because I'd been stuck on this world for two years, dreaming every night that the Doctor said those words to me; he wouldn't, you did; I just got lost in the moment."

"I am the Doctor."

Rose sighed heavily, with half a mind to scream her anger out of her. She gave a horrified, displeased and furious glare for an unknown, extended period, before she could not maintain the silence any longer. She had to hit back. "You're the reason the Doctor left me; not because my mind was so screwed up with everything that was going on and that I kissed you instead of him, not because he wanted me to be able to life a full life with him with mortgages and whatever; because you're too dangerous to be left alone! You!"

He sighed heavily; lonely, deserted, rejected. "B…b…bu…but I love…you," the human Doctor voiced desperately, pathetically, weakly.

"Well I don't love you alright! You might be able to give me a normal human life, you might have his brain, but you're not him. If I wanted a human life, why do you think I went off with him in the first place?! Now if you really love me, stay here and don't cause any trouble!"

The part human Doctor gazed at Rose confusedly, Jackie continuing to observe the scene unfolding before her from across the beach. She'd hung up from Pete, and looked saddened by the unfortunate turn of events. "Rose?" The Doctor plugged, causing an infuriated Rose to almost aggressively turn her attention in his direction. "I'm going to find the Doctor, don't think I won't." She stated defiantly, kicking grains of sand sporadically around the windswept beach as she strolled away with almost intolerable speed for the eyes of Jackie and the Doctor.

"But the walls have closed… that's what he said."

Rose simply, blatantly and defiantly refused to spend another second staring one who looked so like her Doctor in the eye, and came to simply call back with an alarming screech, "I heard that bit, duplicate; I've done it once when it was supposed to be impossible, and I'll do it again!" and succeeded in picking up her already swift pace as she finished uttering the words which formed her statement to him.


End file.
